


faux

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they keep telling themselves it’s not real, that none of it is real, but now the lines are beginning to blur and they’re not so sure anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	faux

“Kiss me.”

If the situation hadn’t seemed so dire, she would’ve laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face. His mouth fell open slightly, his eyes widened, and she was thoroughly impressed at the speed his cheeks and tip of his nose had begun to redden. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to gawk. Even _she_ could hear the sound of voices and heavy footsteps making their way down the corridor.

” _Kiss_ me,“ she said again, grabbing his shirt and pulling him against her chest, "we’re a ‘married’ couple, nobody’s going to think twice about us sneaking into a room to…you know,” she trailed off suggestively.

She had to admit, he looked cute when he blushed.

“Gajeel, I can’t believe you’re making me beg.”

_That_ did it. 

With one last stammer he closed the small amount of space between them and pressed his lips against hers. She wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting. She’d often found herself wondering what type of kisser Gajeel would be. Good? Bad? Too much teeth? Too much tongue? Not enough tongue? Hard or soft? 

A soft moan fell from her lips as he pressed against her little harder.

Whatever she’d been expecting, it most definitely wasn’t _that_. Without thinking she lifted her hands and threaded her fingers in his hair, arching her back slightly as she stood on tiptoes, hungrily meeting his kiss. 

He was soft at first, almost tentative, as if he were nervous and was unsure of how she would react. Then he was hungry, pressing her against the wall so their bodies were flush against each other, groaning quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

His hands traveled down her sides, stopping at her thighs to hook over his leg as he pushed himself against her some more. 

_“God Levy_ ,” he muttered as his hand reached backwards to cup her ass, giving it a little squeeze as he did so. She felt something begin to pool in the pit of her stomach as she realised he was speaking Boscan, mumbling sweet nothings against her lips in his native tongue as he squeezed her and peppered her lips with kisses.

Her thoughts were begin to go fuzzy, but she realised, with a jolt, that she’d never been more turned on. 

“Make some noise,” he said suddenly, pulling away from her lips to start on her neck.

If she was honest with herself, his request felt a little redundant. She felt like she was about five seconds away from an orgasm just from his kisses, but she obediently allowed a soft mewl of pleasure to escape from her lips. 

She could hear footsteps approaching, the sound of jovial laughter and conversation.

“Louder,” he murmured, squeezing her ass again, and this time, she didn’t try to silence herself. The low, but loud, groan of approval slipped from her lips as her hands travelled up the front of his chest, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his bands to trail along his bare skin. 

Vaguely, she acknowledged that the laughter and sounds of footsteps had stopped. She groaned again as Gajeel began nipping at her neck. Her toes curled as she pressed herself against him further. She was hot, too hot, she just wanted to rip her dress off and press herse-

“What the hell is going on in here?" 

They pulled apart and Levy blinked dumbly at the small group of people standing in the entrance of the room. 

"Uh…” Gajeel managed to grunt out, and she wondered if he was putting on the dazed tone in his voice. She knew she wasn’t. Her vision was still mildly hazy and she was acutely aware of the throbbing sensation between her thighs.

She peeked up from behind Gajeel and prayed to the _Gods_ that her plan her worked. Standing at the entrance of the room was manager of the hotel, and the two shady looking men she’d seen earlier. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realised her hunch had been correct. 

The manager was in on it too.

She felt Gajeel shift above her, and a quick glance up told her that he’d come to the same conclusion as well. She bit back a sigh, wishing they’d had more time to go through his office before they were caught. The locked safe under his desk was just _screaming ‘clue’_ at her.

“Get out of here,” the manager sighed, rolling his eyes as if he were bored -  and Levy had to wonder how often something like this happened in a couples resort. The thought of him quite regularly walking into a random room and finding a couple in the process of ripping each others clothes off was oddly humorous.

He waved a dismissive hand, “you have rooms for a reason. _Go_.“ 

Gajeel nodded wordlessly and grabbed Levy’s hand, dragging her out of the room quickly. The two shady men accompanying the manager watched them curiously as they fled, but Levy kept her face down, pretending to be mortified at being caught. 

As soon as they were in the corridor, the manager slammed the door shot behind them and Levy exhaled a sigh in relief as they continued to hurry down the corridor.

“My plan worked,” she mumbled weakly, glancing down to see Gajeel hadn’t let go of her hand yet. Her face flushed as she remembered the position they’d been in just moments earlier. How the _hell_ were they supposed to face each other now? Sure, there’d been tension between them for the last couple of days, but she’d put that down the awkwardness of having to suddenly share a room and act like they’d been in a relationship for the last two years. But _now_ …

She whimpered slightly as she remembered the way she’d been pressed flush against his chest, feeling every _inch_ of him. She recalled the way his hands had tugged at her hair and travelled down her sides before tugging at the fabric of her dress. 

Heat pooled in her stomach as she remembered the way he had nipped her lips and peppered her neck with kisses, or the way he’d growled sweet nothings against her cheeks as he gripped her ass and pulled her impossibly closer towards him. 

_Fuck_.

She was in over her head. This was too much, _way_ too much. Why the hell had she agreed to this stupid mission anyway? 

They slowed to a halt outside their room door, and Levy watched as Gajeel dug inside his pocket with his free hand, grabbed their room key and tugged them inside in a matter of seconds. 

“Gaj-”

Before she had time to register the fact they were in their room, her back was against the wall and Gajeel was leaning over her, a look in his eyes she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Back…uh,” he cleared his throat, “back in his office.”

“M _hmmm?”_ she could _feel_ the squeak in her voice.

“Was that…did I…” he dropped his gaze for a second, “did I go too far?” 

She rose an eyebrow at him, “excuse me?”

“I mean, I know we have to _act_ like we’re a couple here, but I…well…we….”

Watching him stammer was cute, she decided. It was a part of him she hadn’t seen before, and if he hadn’t looked so _terrified_ at the thought of overstepping his boundaries, she might’ve let him continue. But she wasn’t that mean, not really.

She reached out and bunched the material of his shirt up in her fists, dragging him closer towards her, “Gajeel.”

“M _hmm_?” 

“I wasn’t pretending.”

He blinked a few times, “huh?”

“I _wasn’t_ pretending,” she raised a suggestive eyebrow, “were you?”

He hesitated and, for a moment, she was sure he was going to turn away from her. But then he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled him flush against her.

She smirked against his lips as she wound her fingers through his hair, pulling him in further. 

She had her answer. 


End file.
